


Блудни шоу-бизнеса

by torri_jirou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как молодые индисы пытались снять клип на собственные деньги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блудни шоу-бизнеса

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в 2008 году, тогда я еще только начинала знакомиться с группой и не очень курила, кто у них там лидер и зачем он вообще нужен. Поэтому написано так, как написано. Менять что-то уже нет смысла, просто примите оговорку к сведению.

_Репетиционная студия группы Газетто. В дизайнерском беспорядке расставлены все предметы, используемые по ходу действия пьесы. Группа, за исключением Урухи, занимается кто чем в ожидании начала репетиции._  
  
**Рейта:** _(разглядывая себя в маленькое зеркальце, сердито)_ Кай, ты снова меня за нос укусил!  
**Кай:** Но я же не виноват, что ты так очаровательно чихаешь!  
**Рейта:** _(вполголоса)_ Найду того, кто это меня часто вспоминает — загрызу. _(вслух)_ Теперь опять придется повязку надевать.  
**Аой:** _(меланхолично)_ Она тебе идет.  
**Рейта:** Она мне надоела!  
  
_Вбегает Уруха._  
  
**Уруха:** Всем привет! Я получил сценарий и смету нового клипа. Снимать начинаем сегодня вечером.  
**Рейта:** Ну-ка, дай посмотреть смету! Хм… Дерут три шкуры. Аой, глянь, сколько у нас там в кубышке.  
  
_Аой лезет на шкаф, достает оттуда большую копилку в виде хрюшки и передает ее Рейте. Руки незаметно вжимается в диван. Рейта трясет копилку, оттуда вываливаются три монетки по 100 йен. Руки вжимается в диван еще сильнее._  
  
**Кай:** _(взвизгивает)_ Ограбили!!!  
**Рейта:** Тааак… и кто же это мог сделать?  
  
_Обводит взглядом замерших согруппников и замечает притворяющегося ветошью Руки._  
  
**Рейта:** _(угрожающе)_ Тааак.  
**Кай:** _(шокированно)_ Тааак.  
**Уруха:** _(заинтересованно)_ Тааак.  
**Аой:** _(с усмешкой)_ Тааак.  
**Руки:** _(не выдерживает психической атаки и трагически заламывает руки)_ Да! Да! Я это сделал! Убейте меня теперь, убейте! Но я же не насовсем, я взаймы. До первой получки!  
**Уруха:** Ты только скажи, куда тебе столько денег вдруг понадобилось? В пачинко играл?  
  
_Руки краснеет и опускает глаза._  
  
**Рейта:** _(угрожающе)_ Ну?  
**Уруха:** _(заинтересованно)_ Ну?  
**Аой:** _(с усмешкой)_ Ну?  
**Кай:** _(удивленно)_ Ну?  
**Руки:** На Амазоне появилось коллекционное издание моей любимой манги. Все 394 тома. _(воодушевляясь)_ С бонусами: плакатами, музыкальным диском и автографами главных героев на каждом томе! Ограниченным тиражом. Я не мог пропустить.  
**Рейта:** _(смягчаясь)_ Что за манга-то?  
**Руки:** _(почти шепотом)_ "Кавайные тентакли"…  
  
_Немая сцена._  
  
**Уруха:** _(немного придя в себя)_ Ну и что делать будем? От съемок мы отказаться не можем. Режиссер импортный, улетит в свою Америку, когда еще мы модный клип получим.  
**Руки:** _(покаянно)_ Я могу очки свои продать... некоторые. Нет, заложить... Нет, не могу!  
**Рейта:** _(вспоминая, что он лидер группы)_ Значит так. Я могу пожертвовать своими сбережениями, потом вернете... с процентами, ну и будем экономить по максимуму: на гриме, на реквизите.  
**Все:** _(воодушевленно)_ Ура! Ура!  
**Рейта:** Ну, за работу. Уруха, читай, что там для съемок требуется?  
**Уруха:** _(вчитывается)_ Тут сказано, что у Аоя должны быть красные глаза. То есть, красные линзы. Черт, это дорого.  
**Рейта:** Ерунда, посадите его смотреть хентай. Только руки к креслу привяжите.  
  
_Привязывают Аоя к креслу, ставят на просмотр "Black Bible"._  
  
**Рейта:** Что дальше?  
**Уруха:** Ну, как водится, нужны кровоподтеки у Руки на шее.  
**Рейта:** _(ехидно)_ Что может быть проще: набить ему морду — будут замечательные кровоподтеки.  
**Руки:** _(прячась за диван)_ Нет! У меня должны быть стильные кровоподтеки, мне все подряд не годятся.  
**Уруха:** О! Я знаю. Можно ему карандашом натыкать. Будет стильно.  
**Руки:** Так больно же будет!  
**Рейта:** Ничего, потерпишь. Я для тебя на грим не разорюсь, не то что на обезболивающее.  
**Уруха:** Да ладно, Рейта, не пугай его. Я могу попробовать сделать так, чтобы не больно было.  
**Руки:** _(сдаваясь)_ Но только аккуратно.  
**Уруха:** Не боись, будет в лучшем виде! _(читает дальше)_ Ой, лидер-сан, режиссер настаивает, чтобы ты был в повязке. Тут написано, что это твой уникальный сценический образ.  
**Кай:** Ага! Будешь меня еще ругать, что я тебя за нос укусил? Видишь, люди считают, что это твой уникальный сценический образ. И очень гламурный.  
**Рейта:** А еще некоторые люди считают, что у меня под повязкой хобот! Я не хочу ходить с "хоботом".  
**Кай:** (мечтательно) А что? Я был бы не против, если бы у тебя был такой маленький, изящный хоботок. Им можно было бы...  
**Рейта:** Смотрите-ка, еще один любитель тентаклей. Скажи, ты и в барабанщики поэтому пошел? _(выразительно смотрит на палочки в руках Кая)_  
**Кай:** Да как ты можешь такое говорить?!! Палочки это святое!  
**Рейта:** Даже святое? Я так и думал.  
**Кай:** Что ты думал?! Что ты думал?!  
**Рейта:** Вот Фрейд, например, утверждает...  
**Кай:** _(возмущенно)_ Что?!! Ты обсуждаешь нашу личную жизнь с посторонними? Да еще с каким-то гайдзином?! Как ты мог?!  
**Рейта:** Да нет же, Фрейд, он...  
**Кай:** Не желаю о нем больше слышать! Предатель!  
  
_Выбегает из студии._  
  
**Рейта:** Вот дурак, ну, и куда он побежал? Еще заблудится, с его-то топографическим кретинизмом. Пойду, поищу.  
**Аой:** _(кричит)_ Развяжите мне руки!  
**Рейта:** _(проходя мимо, заглядывает в глаза Аою)_ Нет, рановато пока. Насыщенности не хватает, розовые слишком. Давай-ка еще пяток серий "Worth, Worth", там и тентакли есть.  
  
_Уходит на поиски Кая._  
  
**Уруха:** _(тыкает карандашом в подбородок Руки)_ Сиди ты тихо!  
**Руки:** _(жалобно)_ Но мне же больно. А ты говорил, что больно не будет.  
**Уруха:** Я и так стараюсь, как могу, ты просто неженка. Будь мужчиной, в конце концов, не раскисай.  
**Руки:** _(хнычет)_ Бооольно. Ну, придумай что-нибудь.  
**Уруха:** _(некоторое время раздумывает)_ Хм... может так?  
  
_Впивается губами в шею Руки и ставит засос._  
  
**Руки:** О! Так намного лучше. Давай дальше. Только смотри, аккуратнее, чтобы ровные были.  
**Уруха:** _(неразборчиво)_ Постараюсь.  
  
_Через некоторое время._  
  
**Уруха:** Руки, тебя больше нигде загримировать не надо?  
**Руки:** Надо! Надо! Вот тут надо. И вот тут. И тут! И тут!  
  
_Цензурное затемнение на сцене. Слышны охи, ахи, скрип дивана, стоны и истерические крики Аоя: "РАЗВЯЖИТЕ МЕНЯ!!!"_  
  
_Затемнение пропадает. Входит Рейта._  
  
**Рейта:** Нигде его не нашел, как сквозь землю провалился. А я смотрю, у вас тут работа кипит. Аой, тебя можно развязывать, глаза — кролик позавидует. Рука, какие у тебя кровоподтеки стильные получились. Молодец, Уруха!  
  
_Рейта берет в руки список реквизита и продолжает читать. Руки развязывает Аоя, тот пулей вылетает из комнаты._  
  
**Рейта:** С ума сойти! Они хотят, чтобы у нас был настоящий павлин. Где же мы его возьмем?  
**Уруха:** Можно позвать...  
  
_Входит Мияви. На плече у него висит Кай._  
  
**Мияви:** Ваша тушка? Вот, получите, _(скидывает Кая на диван)_ выловил его в Шибуе, к гайдзинам приставал. Все порывался какому-то Фрейду морду набить. Рейта, ты что, изменил ему?  
**Рейта:** _(хватается за голову и стонет)_  
**Уруха:** Мив, а ты не хочешь в нашем клипе сняться? Ради прикола и по старой дружбе.  
**Мияви:** Да я бы с радостью, но меня Йошики-сама в С.К.И.Н. зовет. Сугизо сказал, что подарит мне сапоги, если я соглашусь, а Гакт обещал поцеловать.  
**Рейта:** _(вполголоса)_ Хм, странно, им-то зачем павлин понадобился? Вечно этот Йошики все идеи из-под носа уводит. _(Вычеркивает павлина из списка реквизита)._  
**Мияви:** Ну, я пошел, до встречи! _(Уходит)_  
  
_Аой возвращается в комнату, шатаясь, со вздыбленными волосами, в порванной одежде и засосах._  
  
**Руки:** _(возмущенно)_ Эй, какого черта! Синяки — это мой сценический образ!  
  
_Аой, не обращая на него внимания, прислоняется к шкафу и медленно сползает на пол._  
  
**Рейта:** Что же нам без павлина делать? Надо что-то такое же яркое на замену.  
**Аой:** _(отдышавшись)_ Там в коридоре порнография ходит. _(в ответ на изумленные взгляды согруппников)_ Ну та, ходячая которая. Можно ее позвать.  
**Уруха:** Да ведь ее тоже в С.К.И.Н. переманили.  
**Аой:** Там вторая... или третья? Не разглядел... Ну, что, позовем?  
**Рейта:** А может, тебе хватит?  
**Аой:** А может, тебе завидно?  
**Руки:** Слушайте, а что такое порнография?  
**Рейта:** _(обалдев)_ А?  
**Уруха:** _(обалдев)_ Фигасе!  
**Аой:** _(обалдев)_ Опа!  
**Кай:** _(молча смущается)_  
**Рейта:** _(очень участливо)_ Руки, радость наша, скажи тогда, почему ты не хотел признаваться, что свои "Кавайные тентакли" читаешь?  
**Руки:** (слегка смутившись) Нууу... я думал, вы будете смеяться, что я как девчонка мангу про любовь читаю.  
**Уруха:** _(поперхнувшись)_ Про любовь?!!  
**Руки:** Ну да. Ты не представляешь, какие там страсти кипят. Жаль только, что никто так и не поженился.  
  
_Уруха сидит с ошарашенным видом, Аой нервно сглатывает, Рейта спешно хватается за список реквизита. Кай и Руки смотрят на всех недоумевающе._  
  
**Рейта:** Так... что нам еще осталось? ... красные глаза... а, это уже есть... повязка. Тьфу ты! Ладно, будет вам повязка... А! Вот. Урухе волосы надо дыбом поставить. Ну, это просто, у нас вроде еще лак оставался.  
**Кай:** Нет, а правда, что такое порнография?  
**Аой:** _(шепотом, восхищено)_ Во дают.  
**Уруха:** _(Рейте)_ Может показать ему?  
**Рейта:** _(рявкает)_ Вон отсюда, пошляк! Немедленно!  
  
_Уруха сматывается от греха (то есть от гнева лидера) подальше._  
  
**Рейта:** _(Каю)_ Я тебе вечером покажу, сладенький мой. Навсегда запомнишь.  
  
_Кай счастливо улыбается._  
  
_Уруха врывается в комнату: волосы стоят дыбом, одежда порвана, но засосов нет. Он захлопывает за собой дверь, потом плюхается на диван рядом с Руки._  
  
**Рейта:** О, как хорошо, даже не надо волосы укладывать.  
**Уруха:** Руки, меня соблазняли, но я не поддался. Я теперь только тебе верный.  
  
_Руки доверчиво хлопает глазами._  
  
**Кай:** Слушайте, а что это вы все такие взъерошенные из коридора возвращаетесь? Что там такое? _(Идет к двери)_  
  
_Рейта и Аой одновременно:_  
  
**Аой:** Я же говорил...  
**Рейта:** А ну стой!  
**Кай:** Почему?  
**Рейта:** Не смей туда ходить.  
**Кай:** Это еще почему?!  
**Рейта:** Ни почему. Я сказал, не ходи в коридор — значит сиди здесь!  
**Кай:** А что ты раскомандовался тут? Думаешь, если ты лидер группы, то можешь и мной распоряжаться? Кай туда, Кай сюда! Сделай то, сделай это! Мне надоело! Я тебе не игрушка, и, между прочим, еще про Фрейда не забыл.  
**Рейта:** Да я же о тебе беспокоюсь, идиот!  
**Кай:** Ну, конечно, идиот, кто же еще! Без тебя, заботливого, вообще бы пропал. Заботится он... (внезапно срываясь на истерику) Да ты живешь со мной только потому, что я готовить умею!  
  
_Собирается убежать, но в этот раз Рейта оказывается быстрее: хватает Кая за ворот рубашки и страстно целует._  
  
**Рейта:** Я передумал ждать до вечера, будет тебе порнография прямо сейчас.  
**Кай:** Ой.  
**Уруха:** Ай.  
**Руки:** Ааа!  
**Аой:** Оооо!  
**Рейта:** Ребята, погуляйте чуток, ага? Мне тут с Каем поговорить надо.  
  
_Снова цензурное затемнение на сцене. Слышен топот трех пар ног и стук захлопывающейся двери. Ахи, охи, стоны и скрип несчастного дивана._  
  
_Цензурное затемнение исчезает. Рейта и Кай сидят на диване в почти приличном виде. Рейта прижимает Кая к груди и нежно гладит по голове._  
  
**Рейта:** Ну, понял теперь, почему я с тобой живу?  
**Кай:** _(потрясенно)_ Ой.  
**Рейта:** Хотя... готовишь ты тоже хорошо. А про порнографию понял теперь?  
**Кай:** Не очень. Вот когда ты меня...  
**Рейта:** _(быстро)_ Ладно, дома еще раз покажу.  
  
_Уруха и Руки влетают в комнату, таща за собой Аоя, на последнем одежды почти нет, остальные весьма потрепаны. Уруха захлопывает дверь и придвигает к ней диван, прямо с сидящими на нем Рейтой и Каем. Прибежавшая троица без сил садится прямо на пол._  
  
**Рейта:** _(последний раз сверяясь со списком реквизита)_ Павлина мы так и не нашли, придется разориться на бутафорского, а в остальном — хоть сейчас на съемку.  
  
_Звонит телефон, Уруха берет трубку, слушает, лицо его постепенно вытягивается. Он несколько раз повторяет "Хай, хай", потом нажимает отбой._  
  
**Все:** Что? Что случилось?  
**Уруха:** Наш режиссер попал в аварию. Его вертолетом отправляют домой в Америку.  
**Рейта:** Как?!  
**Аой:** Когда?!  
**Руки:** А как же мы?!  
**Кай:** Он выживет?!  
**Уруха:** Он испортил маникюр на мизинце, попал с истерикой в больницу, а там лифт был сломан и его на лестнице с каталкой уронили.  
**Кай:** Ой, бедненький.  
**Аой:** Интересно, вертолет долетит?  
**Руки:** Ну вот, сняли клип, называется.  
**Рейта:** Зато на павлине сэкономили. _(тихо)_ Да и вообще... сэкономили.  
**Уруха:** Так что, по домам тогда?  
**Руки:** А как же мы выйдем, если там эта... порнография шляется?  
  
_Тишина. На лице каждого члена группы отражаются тяжелые мыслительные процессы._  
  
**Аой:** _(вставая)_ Хорошо, так и быть. Я ее... его... короче, возьму на себя и отвлеку. А вы выбирайтесь по стеночке.  
**Рейта:** _(торжественно, почти со слезами на глазах)_ Аой! Мы тебя не забудем!  
  
_Аой выходит. Рейта недолго подглядывает через приоткрытую дверь, потом хватает Кая и выскальзывает из комнаты. Уруха и Руки продолжают наблюдать. На лице Руки стремительно меняются разнообразные эмоции._  
  
**Уруха:** Кажется, проскочили. Ну что, пошли и мы?  
**Руки:** _(хриплым шепотом)_ Подожди.  
**Уруха:** _(понимающе)_ Ааа.  
  
_Смотрят еще некоторое время, потом тихонько закрывают дверь и прислоняются к ней спиной._  
  
**Уруха:** _(хлопая Руки по плечу)_ Поздравляю, теперь и ты знаешь что такое порнография.  
**Руки:** Не понял. А где тентакли?  
**Уруха:** _(вздыхает)_ Плевать на тентакли. Лишь бы свадьбу не сыграли.  
  
_Цензурное затемнение на сцене._


End file.
